Our aims are: To assess conventional indirect methods for differentiating between neurogenic, nephrogenic and dipsogenic D.I.; define variations between primary defect/osmoregulatory abnormalities in each type; see if chronic deficiencies of AVP are associated with abnormalities other than polyuria and polydipsia; and to test chlorpropamide in the treatment of neurogenic and other forms of diabetes insipidus.